<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deluge by OnlyFoxMulder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091903">Deluge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyFoxMulder/pseuds/OnlyFoxMulder'>OnlyFoxMulder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Episode: s06e12 One Son, Episode: s06e13 Agua Mala, F/M, MSR, POV Dana Scully, Season/Series 06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyFoxMulder/pseuds/OnlyFoxMulder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While in Florida during a hurricane, Mulder and Scully take shelter during the storm and actually have a serious talk about their relationship, emotional baggage, and Diana Fucking Fowley. </p>
<p>In other words, what could’ve happened if Agua Mala had gone a bit differently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve been rewatching the show while working from home and I’m currently wading through S6 again. It occurred to me that Agua Mala doesn’t have much of a presence in the fanfic world, so I decided to take a crack at it and see what I could come up with. This is the product. </p>
<p>I took a slight break from my other multi-chapter story, which can be found here on AO3, to write something short to get the creative juices flowing again. This was begging to be written, so here it is. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The deluge of wind-swept rain battered her raincoat as they made the final jog for cover. Scully was chilled to the bone despite the oppressive humidity of south Florida and wanted to change into dry clothes sooner rather than later. Her duffel bag dangled perilously between her fingertips as they ran, grateful she had <em> some </em>supplies at her disposal. </p>
<p>As for Mulder, he didn’t seem to care in the least. Stuck in the middle of a major hurricane, stranded without a hotel or adequate shelter, and he hadn’t so much as flinched since their plane landed. Hands clutched around the steering wheel, eyes squinting to see through the windshield, he was as cool as a cucumber during their short drive. Sometimes, she really wanted to slap him silly. Most of the time, actually. </p>
<p>They were lucky lights were visible through the wall of rain and found a parking space relatively close to the main entrance of the shelter. After a brief, yet terrifying drive, they arrived unscathed and in one piece. She’d never been so excited to see an elementary school in all her life. The squat brick building was worn and tired looking, with a couple palm trees planted around in patches of dirt surrounding the property. She caught a brief glance at rundown playground equipment hidden behind a chain link fence, swings being whipped by the driving winds.</p>
<p>Inside the main lobby, she was finally able to remove her hood and wipe her drenched hair from her eyes and forehead. Mulder did the same, only swiping at the beads of water dripping down into his eyes. A stone-faced man met them at the front office holding an armful of blankets and flashlights. Judging by the emblem on his jacket and the various military vehicles outside, she figured he was National Guard.</p>
<p>“Evenin’ folks,” he drawled, obviously worn out and in need of some shut-eye. He placed the supplies on a nearby table. “I got a call about two FBI agents needing somewhere to stay for the night?”</p>
<p>Mulder had the audacity to laugh. “That would be us,” he grinned and shook the man’s outstretched hand. “Agent Mulder, this is my partner Agent Scully.”</p>
<p>“Sergeant Barone; you can call me Dan,” he returned, shaking her hand as well. “May I ask how y’all ended up down here in the midst of the storm of the century?”</p>
<p>She shot daggers in the direction of her partner and cut in before he could go on the defensive. “You see, my <em> partner </em> heard of some sea monster attacking locals and <em> we </em>had to catch a last minute flight out here, hours before the first burst of rain and wind. Now, we’re stranded.”</p>
<p>Sure, the venom in her voice may have been uncalled for, improper even. But they were officially off the clock and she was on her last damn nerve with his escapades. Frankly, she was tired of stifling her anger and resentment, it was time Mulder was made privy to her internal fury.</p>
<p>“Monster?” Dan grinned broadly, highlighting a perfect set of white teeth.</p>
<p>“So he says anyway.” She ignored Mulder’s questioning stare, but dropped the conversation. A total stranger didn’t need to know the details of their partnership. “The parking lot looked pretty full. Do you think you can squeeze two more?”</p>
<p>Dan nodded and hitched his chin in the direction he’d come from. “Shouldn’t be a problem. The gymnasium is cramped, so we’re allowing some folks to fan out a bit into some of the neighboring rooms. Not too far though, we need to stay close to a central location.”</p>
<p>At last, Mulder spoke. His clipped tone contradicted the calm, cool and collected exterior he exuded. “Is there a bathroom close by? Maybe a locker room with a shower?”</p>
<p>“Sure, there’s both,” Dan said, gathering up a couple of blankets he discarded earlier and smiled at Scully again. “But I wouldn’t take a shower if I were you. The storm should be right over us soon enough. It’s best to hunker down and wait it out until morning.”</p>
<p>That wouldn’t work for Mulder. She knew the second they were on their own again, he would run to have a shower. Truth be told, she may follow his lead. The soaking rain left her feeling dirty rather than cleansed; not to mention the debris blowing this way and that as they trudged towards shelter. At the very least, she’d like to rinse her hair before going to sleep. </p>
<p>Though, she wasn’t sure sleep was possible with the storm raging on beyond the four walls. She was already unsettled by a myriad of other issues too complex to dredge up during a state of emergency. Mulder didn’t help matters when he had the attitude of a petulant child, asking her over and over again to read the file he had on some creature from the deep. She only acquiesced to stop his incessant chattering. </p>
<p>Look where that got her. </p>
<p>“We’ll be fine, thank you,” Mulder said, impatience written in his body language. “Mind pointing us to the locker room and where we’ll be settling for the night? If it’s not too much to ask, we’d like to be on our own.”</p>
<p><em> ‘Speak for yourself, Mulder,’ </em>she thought to herself. Maybe genial conversation with someone other than her partner and mother would help to untangle the web of frustration and anguish trapped inside her mind and heart. The leftover sting of his latest betrayal had yet to abate and it was easier to suppress her feelings of sorrow and replace it with simmering rage. She was a bomb waiting to explode and the timer was quickly ticking down to zero. </p>
<p>She hitched her purse up higher on her shoulder and juggled her duffel from one hand to the next. “Any space you have available will be just fine, <em> Dan </em>. Thank you,” she intoned softly, allowing her voice to dip lower than usual. It was petty, really, but the way Mulder visibly recoiled at the sound of her made her want to break out in song.</p>
<p>Yes, Dana Scully could flirt. Yes, Mulder, Dana Katherine Scully could flirt with men other than him<em> .  </em></p>
<p>“No problem, ma’am. There’s a small library down this hallway here, second door on the left.” He pointed to their right. She couldn’t see much, as most of the unnecessary lights were powered off to save energy. “Down past the gymnasium are the locker rooms. I’d go now if I were you, before we get slammed.”</p>
<p>Sergeant Dan handed her two blankets and a lantern to take with them, leaning in closer than she’d normally allow, and continued on. “We have a station set up with bottles of water and such. Protein bars, granola, stuff like that.” </p>
<p>Without a word, Mulder took her by the hand and started pulling her down to the bathrooms before she could mutter a syllable of protest. What has gotten into him? He was <em> never </em>forceful with her in that way and it threw her off. She didn’t like to be manhandled and he knew that about her. </p>
<p>When they were out of earshot and sight, she yanked her arm from his grip. “What the hell was that about, Mulder?”</p>
<p>“He was too forward with you,” he said gruffly, never losing a step in his long stride. “It’s unprofessional.”</p>
<p>“Unprofessional?” She had to pause and comprehend his accusation. While Dan had been overly friendly with her in terms of personal space, he’d been the perfect gentleman. “And what would you call that little macho display then? You don’t own me, Mulder.”</p>
<p>He scoffed, but had no retort. They reached the small locker room marked as the men’s side with no interruptions, silently agreeing to stay together. Nobody was around anyway. </p>
<p>Inside, there was a row of single shower stalls on the far wall and vinyl curtains hung from metal loops to serve as a privacy screen. The other three walls were lined with steel lockers, two rows per section. She assumed the bank of toilets and sinks were located down past the showers.</p>
<p>Now that she had some more time to dry a bit, showering felt a bit silly. Dan had given them blankets and two sleeping bags, but no towels. Changing into a fresh set of clothes with no way of drying her skin beforehand was counterproductive, not to mention uncomfortable. Mulder appeared to have the same thought, because he bypassed the showers and evidently came across a sink. A steady stream of water began to pour from the faucet as she rounded the corner.</p>
<p>The silence stretched taut between them, a wire poised to snap if left untreated. She wished the damned thing would get on with it and break—anything to relieve the uncomfortable discontent churning beneath the surface. </p>
<p><span>First, she closed the door of a toilet stall and dragged some dry clothes on as best she could: a pair of lounge pants and long-sleeved sweatshirt. She did this quickly, then </span>took the furthest sink away from him, and flicked the tap on with more force than was necessary. The water was lukewarm at best, but she plugged the drain and waited for the basin to fill. A shower was out of the question, so she decided a quick hair rinse would suffice until they could find a hotel tomorrow. She could feel grains of dirt and God knows what else stuck between the damp strands. Task completed, she used a spare T-Shirt from her bag to wring out any excess moisture and another in place of a towel. She wrapped her hair up as best she could and foraged on with washing her face and brushing her teeth. She even lathered on a layer of moisturizer and eye cream to finish off. </p>
<p>Sensing a pair of hazel-green eyes following her every move, she zipped her bag closed and turned to meet his gaze. “What?”</p>
<p>“Are you going to keep banging things around like a teenager or just get to the point and tell me what I did wrong this time?” The smile he wore was mocking in nature, a look she’d seen before but always directed towards another person. Never herself. “My <em> macho display </em> notwithstanding.”</p>
<p>Was he trying to push her buttons on purpose? “Who said everything’s about you? Maybe I’m just in a sour mood. We’re stuck in Florida during a major hurricane, If you’ve somehow forgotten.”</p>
<p>“Oh please, Scully,” he provoked with a dismissive wave of his hand. “You’ve been sullen and withdrawn for weeks. I consider myself lucky if I get more than a two word answer from you.”</p>
<p>Ignoring him seemed like the best option. While she wanted to finally bridge the widening cavern between them, now was not the time or place. How could she admit to feeling threatened by Diana? How could she look Mulder in the face and have him choose between his former partner and new one? The repercussions could leave her with nothing, or solidify her place on the X-Files and with Mulder. Both potential outcomes scared her shitless.</p>
<p>The crux of her problem had little to do with Diana herself and everything to do with Mulder. He refused to listen to reason and ignored her concerns. After six years of partnership, she had thought she’d earned the benefit of the doubt, while his <em> chickadee </em>fell out of favor. He’d shown her the opposite and frankly, it broke her heart. </p>
<p>Unwelcome tears burned and she coughed to clear the growing lump in her throat. The last thing she wanted was for Mulder to see her cry. Not here. Losing her cool in front of the Gunmen was embarrassing enough, she wouldn’t air their dirty laundry around strangers, too. </p>
<p>“See? You can’t even look at me anymore.” He took a step forward and moved to touch her bicep. There was a time when she’d revel in the comforting of him, so warm and strong. “Look at me, Scully.”</p>
<p>“I can’t.” She won’t, either. </p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p><em> Because it hurts. </em> It’s painful to gaze into his eyes and see the same betrayal over and over again. She squared her shoulders and avoided his haphazard attempts to touch her. “Because she’s the only thing I see when I look at you now.” </p>
<p>And then she was gone; out the door before he had the opportunity to answer. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While in Florida during a hurricane, Mulder and Scully take shelter during the storm and actually have a serious talk about their relationship, emotional baggage, and Diana Fucking Fowley.</p><p>In other words, what could’ve happened if Agua Mala had gone a bit differently.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The library was dark when she arrived. Her vision was blurred from the sudden onslaught of tears falling from her lashes and it caused her to trip over a chair. Stinging pain shot thought her toe, allowing for a few expletives to escape as she found a cozy spot towards the back. The school probably housed somewhere around a thousand students and therefore, the library was small. The suffocating feeling of being trapped crept under her skin. Cornered in a cramped space with nowhere to run made her anxious and soon, another body would fill this space even more. </span>
</p><p>The aforementioned body returned a few moments later, holding a few extra blankets he didn’t have before, and immediately began to badger her for answers: why she was still so angry with him, how could she place all the blame on his shoulders for a weather event he had no control over, when would things go back to normal. </p><p>His tirade went uninterrupted as she tried to find the best way to set up a comfortable bed for the night. At the very least, the floor was carpeted and would provide some cushion. She won a hard fought battle with her blanket and eventually folded it enough to add some additional comfort to her aching back. </p><p>“So, you’re not going to answer me? Just gonna ignore me and pout like a little girl?” He walked down one of the aisles in her direction and made a show of plucking a book off the shelves here or there, feigning disinterest in her and the words he spoke. “Real mature, Scully.”</p><p>
  <span>He was provoking her on purpose in order to coax an outburst from her; he knew that, she knew that, but it didn’t stop her blood from boiling. He could play his own childish game because she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction with a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next, she dragged one of the tables across the room and to her corner. It was heavy, made of solid wood, and she would have benefited from his help if she were speaking to him. Once it was moved, she placed the lantern on its surface, along with her badge, gun and phone. She hoped Mulder had a decent charge on his cell because hers was nearly dead with no way of charging it now. She decided it was best to switch off her phone until morning to preserve battery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the lantern turned on, she could see enough to rummage through her luggage to find her comb and paperback novel she’d been reading on the plane. In their haste to arrive in Florida before the storm, she’d forgotten to pack a book of her own and had to settle for something from the pharmacy at the airport. She chose at random and ended up with a cheesy romance that tested her patience and faith in relationships.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The women in these sorts of novels were all the same: damsels in distress, waiting for some handsome cowboy to save them from harm. Complacent. Needy. Two things she desperately tried to avoid at all costs. Was that what other women really wanted? To be saved? Did men really want a woman so timid and passive? The thought made her skin crawl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What she desired was eyeballing her every move, no doubt sneaking a peek inside her bag as she searched its contents for the elusive hair tool. She eventually found the cool plastic, unwrapping her hair from the cotton material holding it back and brushing out any snarls. It was still damp, but wasn’t dripping wet anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Mulder observed, his expression unreadable. When he was taunting her, at least she could detect the emotion he was feeling. It alarmed her when he concealed them. Masking fear or weakness with anger or indifference was her forte, while he wore his heart on his sleeve. The opposite appeared to be happening tonight, even if her suppressed feelings were close to spilling over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mulder sighed and dropped his armful on the floor a few feet from her. “I can see you're in the middle of some kind of silent Scully tantrum right now, but could you possibly set it aside while we’re stuck in a confined space with nothing to do but talk?”</span>
</p><p>“You’re free to do whatever you please, Mulder,” she said flatly, the metal zipper of her sleeping bag opening so she could slip inside. “But I don’t plan on talking. It’s been the day from hell and all I want to do is read a few chapters of my book, then grab a few hours of shut-eye.”</p><p>The built-in pillow would not be sufficient for propping her head up, so she settled for sitting with her back against the wall. It took some finagling but she found a position that worked for reading. Her eyes promptly glazed over from both exhaustion and distraction. It was hard to focus when her body begged her to scream, implored her to throw an actual tantrum.</p><p>“But I’m not tired.” Juvenile Mulder reared his ugly head once more. “Please talk to me, Scully. Tell me what’s wrong. I’m listening.”</p><p>Sure, now he was listening; when they had no place to go, no informant to see, no other trivial task to occupy his brain, he finally wanted to hear what she had to say? Tough luck, buddy. Not tonight. If she wasn’t important enough when it mattered, why should she waste her time with him when it didn’t? </p><p>
  <span>‘<em>Go and call Diana, I’m sure she’d talk to you,’</em></span>
  <span> she nearly blurted out in a fit of anger. Instead, she read and reread the same paragraph three times, then turned the page. It wasn’t like she was missing much of the plot anyway. “I’m sure you can find someone here to talk to if you want a conversation so badly. A restless toddler perhaps? Same attention span.”</span>
</p><p>“Oh great, so you are mad at me,” he noted. “Out with it, Scully. Just tell me so we can move past this.”</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I can, Mulder.” Her stomach sank with her suggestion. Losing him was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>part of her plan, but she couldn’t keep sacrificing herself for a man that may have a vested interest elsewhere. Diana wasn’t a dealbreaker yet, but she certainly was going to be in the future.</span>
</p><p>“Don’t know if you can tell me what’s bothering you, or move past it?” </p><p>“The latter.” </p><p>Panic flashed in his eyes as he stood over her; she returned to her book once more and prayed he’d drop the subject and go to bed or pick up one of the library books to occupy his mind. “So what does that mean, Scully? We keep pretending everything is fine, ignoring the giant elephant in the room and drift further apart? Or do we have an actual conversation for once and hash it out like adults?”</p><p>She pondered his question for a moment before answering. “It’s not that simple.”</p><p>For a brief moment, she thought Mulder was going to leave. He turned on his heel, back to her, and started towards the door. She was about to suggest he take his belongings but he promptly returned to his spot before her, lips pressed into a thin line, brow crinkled in distaste. Oh. He was pacing like a caged animal, ready to pounce at any second. That’s not a good sign.</p><p>“That’s it then? You’re telling me that our partnership and friendship is… over? A carefully built foundation, six long years in the making, crumbling away with the snap of my fingers?”</p><p>Her mouth opened, she wasn’t sure what would have come out if Mulder hadn’t continued, but his next words were delivered with venom. “And all because you’re jealous of Diana.”</p><p>
  <span>Hold on a minute. Did he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>just say what she thought he said? The air swirled around them, tension swelling like the tide. Okay, Mulder. If a fight was what he desired, then a fight he would receive. It was clear that her partner was as thick as a brick.</span>
</p><p>Placing her bookmark back inside her book, unhurried and without care, she set it aside and crossed her arms across her chest. “Jealousy? You’ve made it abundantly clear just how little you listen to me if you believe my resentment stems from envy.”</p><p>“What else would it bet then? You decided she was the enemy within a split second of meeting her and never gave her a chance,” he tried to reason, running his fingers through his hair. It was shorter now and sticking up at odd angles while he fussed with it. “You won’t even give her the benefit of the doubt.”</p><p>All she’s done since accepting her role was give him the benefit of the doubt. Why else would she entertain his incoherent ramblings and follow him to the far corners of the country on mere hunches and gut feelings? Their confrontation at the lair of the Lone Gunmen could—no, should—have been the final nail in the coffin for Agents Mulder and Scully, the dynamic duo and connoisseurs of the unknown or unexplained. Walking away had seemed like the only path.</p><p>But here she remained; following him on another wild goose chase into the mouth of an angry hurricane. Wasn’t that enough? Would it ever be enough? She admonished herself for the cowardly approach she’d taken. Each question she’d hurled back at herself should be turned on Mulder. </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know Diana’s your f-friend and you have a history. But what about </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>history?” she asked, inwardly cringing at how sheepish and helpless her voice sounded. Using Diana and friends in the same sentence felt blasphemous on her tongue. “Jesus Mulder, she’s been gone for years and you run back into her arms like a whipped puppy, when I’ve been right here, supporting you the entire time. How am I supposed to feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not run back into her arms,” he said sarcastically, reminding her of a tale of telekinetic teenagers and a small town detective in over her pretty, blonde head. Fake blonde, if Scully had anything to say about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I didn’t expect you to ditch me.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I didn’t ditch you.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>‘<em>Fine. Whatever.’</em></span>
</p><p>Petty. At the very least, they had a rare planetary alignment to blame for their short tempers. Mulder’s childish attitude was all his own tonight.</p><p>“I saw you two at the psychiatric facility with Gibson” she admitted, refusing to give into the instinct to bow her head so he wouldn’t see the hurt in her eyes. “I was right outside the building in my car when I phoned and asked you to meet me at the office.”</p><p>“What’s your point?”</p><p>
  <span>“My point,” she started, pausing to allow herself a couple seconds to come up with a point. The close contact between Mulder and Diana had broken her heart, sure, but it wasn’t the catalyst that sparked the furious inferno festering low in her gut. “My point is, you fell for her spell like she hadn’t abandoned you in the first place. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one who left, not me. I’m still here, Mulder, and I feel like you don’t appreciate all that I’ve done with you and for you.”</span>
</p><p>He looked as if she’d slapped him across the face. She saw him waver on his feet slightly but he recovered quickly. He swore under his breath, hands still perched on his hips, gaze trained to the taupe colored carpet. “I don’t know what to say. The ‘proof’ you’ve presented doesn’t definitively confirm her deceit, Scully.”</p><p>Nothing about his behavior made any sense. The man standing before her, the same man who used online chat forums as a means of gathering leads, needed concrete evidence? Since when? That was normally her bread and butter, where she felt the most comfortable. Mulder rarely needed the black and white to believe.</p><p>
  <span>“The lack of evidence </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>the proof, Mulder!” She was shouting now, any trace of her cool, aloofness swept away with the rain. “I have not been able to find a shred of information on Diana Fowley on or after 1991; any data myself or the Gunmen found were gleaned through underground channels. Nothing of note from the FBI or another governmental agency, and she suddenly appears six years later? It doesn’t track.”</span>
</p><p>He brushed her off once more, his demeaning shake of the hand shattering another piece of her heart. “For God’s sake, Scully. She could’ve been undercover for all we know. That hardly warrants an international investigation.”</p><p>
  <span>“Warrants it more than most of our cases,” she countered before continuing on the same tangent she’d had with her own mind several moments ago. This time though, spoken aloud and in fewer words. “Since when did ‘trust no one’ turn into trust </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Softer now, a whisper, she added, “And more importantly, trust everyone but me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like the emotion bleeding through her steely resolve changed his tune, stormy hazel eyes clearing to a golden green. The storm had cleared, at least the indoor storm had begun to shift. She could hear the howling wind ramping up outside, the driving rain pelting the roof. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scully, you’re the only one I trust.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you say,” she said sadly. “But your actions say otherwise. If I was the only person you trusted, our relationship wouldn’t be careening off a cliff and we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to say? Just tell me what to say or do to make us… right again.” He sat beside her makeshift bed, his lanky limbs crossed before him. She could tell he wanted to reach out and touch her, but he resisted the urge. Good thing, too. “I’ll do anything for you. You know that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The honest truth was, she did know. He wouldn’t travel to the ends of the earth for her if he didn’t care; he wouldn’t wait on bated breath for her next science based theory. Even when she was met with flippant comments, she knew it was all part of the game, the push and pull that came with the territory. Scully wasn’t sure they could have weathered the turmoil that followed without that dynamic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why take Diana’s words at face value, downright refusing to hear what I have to say? All I ask from you is to respect me enough to listen. You’ve shut down, Mulder, both professionally and personally. Without y-either of those relationships, I have nothing more to give.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her slip-up did not go unnoticed and she expected him to comment on her humiliating blunder. None came, other than the subtle intake of breath and wide eyes. The tide swiftly turned when he inched the tiniest bit closer, testing the waters. She had to admit that regardless of her irritation, it was cute to see a defenseless Mulder, unsure of what to do next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned in, invading her personal space like he’d done countless times before. The smell of rain with an underlying hint of his spicy aftershave still lingering on despite everything they’d been through. It tempted her, much like it always did, but she thwarted her own body’s attempt at distracting her and flinched away from his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any of his earlier restraint was seemingly tossed aside because the cool tips of his index and middle fingers nudged just below her chin. “You have me, Scully.” His face was a blur as he captured her lower lip between both of his, applying gentle pressure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a brief second, she thought he was a figment of her imagination, a mere daydream of her deepest, most intimate desires. But then he kissed her fully on the mouth, his impossibly soft lips moving about, parting hers with agonizing slowness. That was as far as she let him go; he wasn’t going to change the subject, not when they were actually talking instead of hiding behind their respective masks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing, Mulder!?” she demanded, pushing him away with a hand to his shoulder. He wobbled before returning to his cross legged position on the floor. “How could you </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss </span>
  </em>
  <span>me when I’m in the middle of telling you how I feel—how much you’ve hurt me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything I have to give already belongs to you,” he professed, barely audible over the sheets of heavy rain above. “Including me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God. Why did he have to go and say something so sweet and romantic like that when she was trying in vain to stay angry with him? His charm knew no bounds and Mulder knew it, deploying it when it suited him best. Not too long ago, he’d used a similar tactic when he feared she was leaving for Salt Lake City. Lost and dejected, yet strong and sure hazel eyes captivated her own as he poured his soul into his plea. But this wasn’t the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. It couldn’t be. What transpired that night in his hallway was nothing other than an overt display of love and honesty, finally on display after too many years of hiding. She wasn’t so sure he meant what he was suggesting now. Then, he had nothing to lose and everything to gain; it seemed he had everything to lose with nothing to gain. Maybe Diana, but Scully was positive Fowley would use him for all he’s worth and ditch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving Mulder with nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question was birthed from her lips before she could think twice. “Did you really mean what you said in the hallway of your apartment, Mulder?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” came his reply. “I’d never lie to you about something as important as us, Scully. Never.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you’re thinking,” he said and she arched an eyebrow. “My words weren’t born out of some twisted ploy to make you stay with me. I-I mean, yeah, my heart would’ve shattered into a million pieces if you left the FBI, became a full time doctor and left me in the dust. But I’d be content knowing you were happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last vestiges of anger seemingly melted away when she saw the truth reflecting back at her. She had become skilled in reading clues from his facial expressions and he was not putting on a show. Her bullshit detector came up empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the kiss? Was that a ploy to keep me here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without missing a beat, he replied, “It’s not like you had anywhere else to go right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mulder, be serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved closer and she did not pull back as he brushed a damp strand of hair back away from her face, around her ear. The gesture was familiar, but the look in his eyes was anything but. “I don’t know why I kissed you,” he revealed, his gaze ping ponging from her eyes, down to her lips and back again. “It was the only thing I could think of to show you that I’m yours. Have been since you breezed into the basement office, swimming in an overpriced pantsuit that made you look like a fifteen year old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Typical. The man had an uncanny ability to encourage a laugh out of her, even when she was supposed to be raving mad. That suit was ugly, anyhow. “It’s going to take more than a well-timed kiss and your words to mend the damage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quiet, save for a few traveling voices from the gymnasium and roaring wind, stretched between them as Mulder contemplated his options. The next step would determine if she was ready to forgive and hopefully rebuild the tattered remains of their friendship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As soon as we land back in D.C., I want us to stop by  and see the Three Stooges,” he said after his minute of reflection, flashing her an apologetic half-smile. “Sort of a redo of our last meeting… I’m open to hearing what you have to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shocking herself, she returned his smile and patted the floor in invitation. The short conversation they’ve had thus far wasn’t nearly enough to repair her open wounds, but it was a beginning to a longer narrative and that was all she wanted. One thing she’d always been able to rely on was communication in all forms, including silent communication—their default method. In the preceding weeks, Mulder had become increasingly difficult to read. That worried her most of all and pushed her further away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mulder speedily arraigned his own bedding in the spot next to hers, as close as he thought she’d allow. Much like herself, he laid out the blanket and folded it a couple times to create some sort of padding against the hard floor. </span>
</p><p>“Don’t think this… changes anything yet, Mulder,” she warned as he cozied up to her side, close enough for her to feel the additional heat his body provided. She probably should have told him to move away, that he was being too presumptuous. “I need you to promise me you won’t allow Diana to weasel her way inside your head again. My request has nothing to do with jealousy; it’s about respect—the respect I deserve from you.”</p><p>“I promise, Scully,” he said, earnest. “And I’m sorry. Truly sorry.”</p><p>“I know you are. I just need you to show me rather than tell me from now on.”</p><p>She was oh so tempted to lean further into his warmth. The chill had yet to abate and the soft light from the lantern added to the cozy ambiance, making her drowsy and less guarded. She wouldn’t relent and give Mulder any reason to think he could sneak another kiss just yet. A minor breakthrough was not a green light for him to run amok and start kissing her whenever he pleased. It also didn’t give him permission to continue discounting her beliefs about Diana or otherwise. </p><p>“I think we should try and get some sleep,” she advised, shaking off the itch to touch him. “We’re running on fumes here and it’s poised to get worse outside before tapering off.”</p><p>His nod was a welcomed surprise; she’d expected a rebuttal of some sort. He propped himself up on an elbow as soon as he was zipped inside the same identical sleeping bag, with what could only be described as a leer crossing his features. It was unnerving in the cold light of day, never mind when they were flush from a very inappropriate kiss. </p><p>A curveball was thrown in her direction when the smirk morphed into a shy grin. “Uh, do you think we could maybe kiss again sometime?”</p><p>
  <span>Her heart was saying yes at the top of its lungs, lips still tingling after the brief kiss, while her brain told her to play it safe for the time being. “Maybe. I need a little time… </span>
  <em>
    <span>We </span>
  </em>
  <span>need time to work through some of the baggage first.” </span>
</p><p>He frowned, punching the nearly flat pillow with his fist before settling down on his side, still facing her direction. In one swift motion, she mirrored his position and reached over to cup his jaw. “We’re going to be okay. As long as you don’t give up, neither will I.”</p><p>“Never, Scully. I might lose sight of what’s important on occasion but I’d never willingly give up.” </p><p>With a truce reached, she gave him a nod in answer and watched on as Mulder succumbed to sleep. For a man who pushed himself through days of nonstop work, he  had a knack for falling asleep at the drop of a hat. Meanwhile, she listened to the drone of cascading rain until her own eyes were drifting closed. The storm would pass by early morning, giving way to clear blue skies and bright, hot sun.</p><p>
  <span>If she quit, on Mulder or their work, Diana would win. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They </span>
  </em>
  <span>would win. The thought made her shiver and she vowed to stay and fight. What other choice did she have? </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m going to try and finish the sort epilogue to my other story within the next couple days, then I’m taking another long break from positing. I’m aiming for Thursday if my muse decides to work with me.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t like Diana. Never have and never will, but I never really thought she was as much of a threat as she was made out to be sometimes. With that being said, I do feel like Scully had the right to be angrier than she seemed about the whole thing. So this was my answer to that. Chapter two will be up soon. </p>
<p>I’m just about finished with chapter two of my other story “Fall into the Sun.” I’m aiming for the end of next week. </p>
<p>Thank you for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>